Trinity
by Arkatox
Summary: Contains major spoilers for Dust: An Elysian Tail. It is highly recommended that you complete the game first. - One body, two souls, three distinct persons. One brief moment in time. - Rated for mild language.


_Note: Be sure to play all the way through _Dust: An Elysian Tail_ before reading this story, in order to avoid all potential spoilers._

**Trinity**  
An Elysian Tail  
By Reuben Horst

Cassius stood on an open battlefield. Soldiers from both sides lay dead or dying all around him, while their comrades continued to fight on like the fools they were.

Long ago he had fought alongside the brave soldiers who sought to purge those damned Moonbloods from this existence, but now he fought side by side with the vile creatures he had sworn to destroy. Like an hourglass flipped on end, his allegiances were not what they once were.

At one time the valiant soldiers who were to soon meet his blade had been his own comrades; some of them even his friends. Kateus was a name he knew well from his past, but it now belonged to the bloody corpse lying to his right. A Moonblood had slit his throat without a second thought.

_What a mess I've made for myself_, Cassius mentally spat to himself. If only he'd not been so utterly careless _taking care_ of that poor, pathetic boy. A tear slid from his eye, personifying his regret for what he had and he had not done in his time.

But, that was in the past now. He had a duty to fulfill.

. . .

Jin stood on an open battlefield. Soldiers from both sides lay dead or dying all around him, while their comrades continued to fight like there would be no tomorrow.

For many of them, there would be no tomorrow. They fell by the hordes, slaughtering each other. One side for the sake of genocide, one side for sheer survival.

General Gaius and his army had swept the known world with their lust for extinction. Now all that stood between that army and total annihilation of the Moonblood race was this small resistance... and Jin. The thought scared Jin, but he had to pull through. He _had_ to. For everyone he loved. For the Moonbloods, and for Ginger.

The battle waged on, and Jin observed with a breaking heart. Why did it have to happen this way? Why did any of this have to happen? A tear slid from his eye and rolled down his cheek. None of this was fair. It was easy to justify his actions, but difficult to actually pull them through. Had not the world seen enough death as it was? Did he truly have to wield the blade that brought death to so many?

Weary from warfare and emotion, Jin forced himself to press on. He had to end this conflict once and for all. He had a duty to fulfill.

. . .

Dust stood on an open battlefield. Soldiers from both sides lay dead or dying all around him, while their comrades continued in their deluge of blood.

He was confused. He saw friends and companions in every direction he looked, tearing each other apart with their blades and hatred. A moment later and an hourglass flipped, with every direction he saw his sworn enemies. The scourge, those cursed Moonbloods, were defending their last remaining settlement from the foul reign of terrorism in Falana, General Gaius's soldiers.

_Damn it, Dust! Focus!_ he screamed at himself through his mind. _Don't let your past lives influence the present! You have a duty to fulfill!_

Soldiers fell from both allegiances, one after another, as if they were competing to see how many of them could die the fastest. As Dust's thoughts cleared, he remembered things as they were: Gaius's soldiers were going to annihilate the Moonbloods if he didn't step in and fight till his very last. No matter what his past lives thought, one thing mattered: Gaius had to be stopped. What he was doing was _wrong_.

A tear slid from his eye and rolled down his cheek. He was surrounded by so much death. For a moment, Dust wondered if what he had to do was impossible. His emotions were too conflicted; he could never succeed in his task. Then he felt a gentle tap on his shoulder, and immediately recognized the touch of his nimbat companion.

She believed in him. She always had.

Dust wiped away the tear from his cheek and prepared for one final charge though his foes to confront an old friend.

He had a duty to fulfill.


End file.
